


Seeing Red

by Kattwyllie



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Explicit Language, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Lesbian Sex, Slow Burn, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:06:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29643447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kattwyllie/pseuds/Kattwyllie
Relationships: Casey Novak/Reader
Comments: 24
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

“ _Fuck_ …” Casey muttered as her head glanced up at the sound of your shoes on the linoleum. Amanda followed her gaze, not liking the fact that there was already a smirk on your face. She was still relatively new enough to Manhattan that she hadn’t managed to cross paths with you yet, she turned to the redhead.

“I take it she’s a tough one?”

“Major shark. She wins over jury’s like magic I swear, it doesn’t matter how much hard evidence there is in front of them, they’ll come back in favour of her clients all the fucking time.”

“She worse than Calhoun?”

“She _is_ a Calhoun.” Casey sighed, “dove straight into defence after graduating, she co-counselled with Rita for a few months before she started taking her own clients.”

“Younger sister?”

“Yeah.”

“So she’s been reading law books since high school.”

“Try even earlier. Their Dad’s a Judge, Mom’s the bureau chief out in Brooklyn and they’ve even got an Uncle out in D.C. working as attorney general.”

“Jesus. Well”- Amanda clapped her on the shoulder, “good luck Counsellor.” Casey rolled her eyes in response, watching the blonde escape back to her desk as you took her place. 

“I take it we’re all playing by the rules?” You greeted, cocking a brow in the direction of the new detective.

“She’s new to the city, not the job. We’re by the book.”

“With this squad…I can never be too sure.” You half teased and Casey let out a sigh of frustration, after all, you were more than right.

“Well good luck, you’re gonna have a hard time getting out of this one.”

“Yeah, right.” You snorted, “and we both know I don’t need luck to beat you Novak.” With that you were gone into the interrogation room, greeting Mr Peters with a warm smile and firm handshake. 

Casey couldn’t help but watch through the glass for more than one reason, obviously she was paying attention work wise, but there was a flair you had while you worked that she just couldn’t resist. It was particularly noticeable in the courtroom, your coloured Prada suits and expensive shoes putting on enough of a show already. When she said you were magic with the jury she’d meant it, you managed to pull them in so deep with just your opening arguments that she felt like she didn’t stand a chance half the time. Not that she minded the show in the meantime, your clothing was always perfectly tailored, your hair and makeup immaculate, and it apparently ran in the family that talking with your hands was a necessity. Casey sometimes wondered if your advantage on her in the courtroom was that she got too caught up in imagining other things you could do with your hands rather than focussing on the trial.

As it turned out, Casey’s warning about you needing luck was probably more than true, even just talking with Peters had you a little wary, but you knew you still had a decent chance in a courtroom. You’d hold out at least until you had all the evidence and reports from the prosecution. You knew how good you were at your job, and you also knew on the other side of that glass, Casey’s eyes were on you in more than just a work related gaze. You certainly weren’t afraid of using that to your advantage to win a case, you’d used it as a tactic before and weren’t against exploiting it again if it meant winning a trickier case this time. You wrapped up your conversation with Peters, running over how the next twenty four hours were going to go for him and slipped back out of the interrogation room.

“You wanna talk deals?” Casey asked, and you tsk’d.

“This early in the game? Do you even know me Counsellor.” You teased with a grin, “I’ll see you at arraignment in the morning. After that I’m in court all day, then we can look over things, maybe I’ll be willing to see it from your point of view.”

“No offence, but your client is guilty on three counts of rape, you think you might wanna not gamble on that?”

“You tellin’ me how to do my job Case? Didn’t realize you’d swapped sides.” You smirked, sighing as you pulled your phone from your bag, giving her a nod in dismissal, “what?” You asked into your phone.

“You’re late.” Rita’s voice taunted and you rolled your eyes.

“Maybe that’s cause I actually talk to my clients rather than making deals right off the bat.” You sassed back, “give me…ten? I’m coming from the sixteenth.”

“Fine. But you better hurry, you’re cutting into my afternoon.”

“You mean your shopping trip?” You quipped, your gaze caught by Barba coming out of Olivia’s office, his hand shooting out in your direction, “hold on.” You rolled your eyes at your sister’s scoff on the other end of the line, directing your words to Rafael as you stepped up to him at Amanda’s desk “you guys swapping cases around? I didn’t think I had anything with you?”

“You don’t, but you can save me a trip uptown if you take these to Rita.” You took the papers out of his hand, flipping the first one open and you snorted out a laugh, redirecting your conversation back into the phone.

“You’re gonna have to push that Saks trip back, you’ve got a motions hearing at three.”

“No I don’t. I haven’t heard from Barba all day.”

“Yeah well he’s standing right in front of me and I’m holding the papers so cut the sass and order for me, I’ll be there in ten.” You hung up the phone before she could retort and redirected your attention to the blonde. “Peters case files?”

“We’re waitin’ on some CSU results but everything else is here.”

“Thanks.” You tossed the files into your bag alongside the paperwork for Rita, “I expect the rest of the results the instant they’re done, none of this the dog ate my homework crap Novak.”

“You’ll get it as soon as I do.” She replied and you turned to Barba.

“I’ll probably see you later, it is always so fun to watch Rita destroy you in a courtroom.” After shooting the three of them a grin, you were quick to saunter off out of the room, leaving Amanda to speak first.

“Well, she certainly is a Calhoun.”

“Yeah…” Casey muttered, “and what she lacks in experience she makes up for in bratty-ness.”

“Someone needs to fuck it out of her.” The detective glanced up at the two lawyers in front of her and Rafael barked out a laugh.

“Don’t look my way, Rita would castrate me! Besides, little Calhoun doesn’t swing that way, this one’s all you Novak.” Casey let out a snort followed by an awkward laugh as she prayed her cheeks weren’t as flushed as they felt.

“Yeah, right.” Her eyes followed you into the elevator and she swore you winked at her as the doors slid shut, “I’m not keen on getting torn a new one from Rita either.”

Truthfully, Rita couldn’t care less about what you did in your personal time, and you were more than open with each other about those types of things. Hell, you’d lived together for three years in Cambridge while Rita was at Harvard and you were in college and again once you’d relocated back to New York, making sure you had your footing before venturing out on your own. You’d lived through enough of each other’s hook up’s and relationships for it to not be any shade of awkward. 

The main reason (aside from respecting your sexuality) that Barba wasn’t going anywhere near you was because he’d known you since you were eighteen, playing Judge as he and Rita worked through mock court arguments in preparation for exams and various assignments. He wasn’t sure how he’d managed to put up with two Calhoun’s for sixteen years, but his friendship with Rita still remained strong, even after she’d transferred to the defence. And honestly, hanging out with both of you at once wasn’t so bad, most of your sass was directed at each other, and if it wasn’t work related you both tended to calm down.

Casey’s history wasn’t as deep with you, she’d been two years behind you at Harvard, in her first while you finished your last. She’d taken a gap year between high school and college, and another one between college and law school to work and build up a substantial savings. Your paths never crossed in Cambridge thanks to you being fully focussed on school, determined to graduate with a higher GPA than your sister. You didn’t waste time going out or partying and you didn’t need the extra money tutoring first years would create, you both stayed in your own lanes.

It was a few years into her white collar career that you came barrelling into each other’s lives, a Wall Street client of yours being charged with embezzlement. You’d been drawn to the redhead the moment you walked into the precinct, if you hadn’t been there for work you definitely would’ve made a move. Casey was astonished at the way you absolutely eviscerated her during the trial, and wasn’t surprised when the jury came back in your favour. Once she’d transferred into SVU, she groaned at the sight of you in the precinct before she even made it there, knowing she was probably in for it…again.

There was no denying the glimmer between the two of you, it was just nearly impossible to nail down whether it was the joy of getting to spar against each other in the courtroom or something more. It was more than clear to everyone that you were very formidable opponents. The question simply remained if the passion from the courtroom could transfer to outside of the work place.


	2. Chapter 2

Much to your annoyance the next morning arraignment court was running behind before you and Casey even got there with your client. No doubt it was thanks to the swarm of brand new first year A.D.A’s who’d started between homicide and narcotics, most of the narcotics perps being defended by legal aide on top of that.

Despite working for opposite sides you were sitting beside Casey as you waited, your elbow propped up on the back of the bench between you, head resting in your palm. She tried to discreetly yawn behind her hand, taking another sip of coffee and you chuckled,

“This is downright embarrassing.” You muttered, glancing at her out of the corner of your eye.

“Talk about mind numbingly boring.” She replied.

“Defence looks terrified of his client.”

“You kidding me, that A.D.A’s hands are shaking, what is this? Her first case?”

“Probably.” You let out a quiet groan, throwing your head back as a pile of papers dropped to the floor of the prosecutor and she began to stutter as she attempted to pick them up. “I am _never_ gonna have time to grab coffee now.”

“Thought Rita usually brought you one if you were in arraignment?”

“I busted a pair of her earrings and now she’s withholding caffeine.” 

Casey chuckled, the hand holding her coffee swung around to you in an offer and you muttered a quiet ‘ _thanks_ ’ as you took it from her. That was the one thing, if you had someone else to make fun of or pick on, the two of you were quick to bond. Not that that was the only way you got along, you’d had more than enough enjoyable conversations at work events or the like. Your relationship was similar to the one Rita and Rafael had, without the advantage of being college friends, it was still in the budding phase, constricted by working opposite teams.

You gulped down a couple mouthfuls of the much needed beverage before coughing softly, pulling a face as you turned back to the redhead, shoving the cup back at her.

“Novak, what the fuck is that?”

“A latte.”

“With what in it?” You grimaced, wishing you had anything to wash the taste out of your mouth.

“Raspberry and peppermint syrup.” She offered.

“That’s fucking disgusting. How do you drink that?” She simply smirked as she took another sip without a wince and you rolled your eyes. The Judge’s gavel banged and they rotated out for the next case, another pair of fresh faced attorney’s taking their places.

“God he doesn’t even look old enough to have passed the bar.” Casey murmured about the defence, who was very clearly nervous.

“You think I should interject? Take some pro-bono cases?” You joked, tossing her a grin and she huffed out a laugh.

“Prosecution wouldn’t stand a chance, give ‘em a break.”

“Were we ever this naïve and cringe worthy to watch? I feel like I never would’ve heard the end of it from Rita if we were.”

“Well you did have an unfair advantage.”

“You held up your side perfectly fine.” You nudged her with your elbow, glancing at your watch, “how long do you have til you have to be in court?” The A.D.A was still struggling with their opening, having not officially begun yet. Casey checked her phone, 

“Fifteen.”

“Ugh.” You sighed, suddenly your voice was raised and Casey’s eyes widened in surprise, “Your Honour?!” Half the room froze and Judge Farrell looked up in your direction cocking an unimpressed brow.

“Yes Ms Calhoun?”

“Some of us need to be in court in”- you double checked your watch for your own trial time, “ten minutes. Any chance we could speed this along, or jump the line?” She pursed her lips but responded,

“What case?”

“Docket ending 27859 people v Matthew Peters.”

“Is your prosecution here and ready to present?” Your hand gestured towards Casey who not quite as brazenly spoke, 

“Yes Your Honour.”

“Fine.” She huffed, “let’s do this quick.” She motioned for the proper paperwork and the bailiff to swap out the accused. 

“Ballsy.” Casey murmured.

“She plays tennis with my Mom.” You winked back, swiftly moving up to the defence table.

“Three counts rape in the first, how do you plead Mr Peters?”

“Not guilty.”

“People on bail?”

“Remand, Your Honour. Mr Peters brutally assaulted three separate women over the course of the last six months.”

“Any objections Ms Calhoun?”

“My client has strong ties to the community, a well earning job, a Mother who needs help around the house. He’ll give up his passport. We’re willing to settle at $5,000.”

“The people request $10,000.”

“Considering you two don’t want to drag this out, we’ll settle for $7,500. Mr Peters you are to be remanded until you can provide bail.” With a bang of the gavel it was set, “next case!”

You quickly spewed off to Peters that one of your associates would be by shortly so sort out getting his bail paid as you gathered your things. You fell instep with Casey, pushing open the courtroom doors,

“Cutting it close there Counsellor.” She teased.

“It worked, didn’t it.” You split off at the end of the hall, “I suppose you still want to talk deals?”

“I’ll stop by once we’re dismissed for the day.”

**

Rita sat in a booth at Forlini’s, working through a closing argument for the next day while she waited on you, not bothering to glance up when she heard your heels on the floor approaching.

“Thought you’d be here earlier.”

“Maybe I’d be moving faster if I’d gotten adequate caffeine this morning.”

“Maybe I would’ve been in a better mood if actually had my favourite earrings.”

“Oh my God.” You rolled your eyes, slipping into the booth across from her, “I dropped them off at Tiffany’s on the way to arraignment. _You’re welcome.”_

“You know you could save yourself a lot of time if you just replaced your broken coffee machine.”

“I did. Mom gave me their old Keurig, which is fine for one cup while getting ready, but I like having a fresh one for court.” That pulled her attention from her paperwork.

“I asked for that at Easter!”

“Well.” You shrugged, “guess Mom likes me better. Besides, don’t you have that latte machine?”

“The Keurig’s faster. Clearly you have more time on your hands, out of court in the middle of the day?”

“I just know how to do my job better.” You smirked, pausing to order a glass of wine and your meals as the waitress swung by to refill Rita’s wine. “Besides, now I have time to actually start working on the Peters case.”

“How was arraignment?” Rita asked, packing away her work for later on.

“Out on bail. Higher than I asked for but we didn’t have time to fight it out much.”

“Have you figured out a strategy yet?” Ever the oh so guiding older sister.

“That’s on the docket for tonight.”

“Did you forget?”

“About what?” Your face scrunched as you looked across at your sister who let out a sigh, “my plan was always to work the Peters case, it’s a fluke I even had time to meet you for lunch.”

“It’s not me you should be worried about.” She laughed, despite you usually having the upper ground on her, events _always_ seemed to slip your mind, “that gallery opening’s tonight, Mom and Dad expect both of us there. You’ve had your ticket for at least a month.”

“Fuuuck…” you groaned out, your head leaning back to hit the booth, “why can’t I just get out of it by saying I have to work?”

“Because they’re smarter than that.” You rolled your eyes and plonked your elbows back onto the table before you took a sip of wine, “I don’t know why you hate these things so much, they’re not _that_ bad. Show up, make a few rounds, visit the open bar, call it a night.”

“For you maybe. Every event since I turned sixteen Mom tries to find me a date at these things and it’s always some pretentious asshole. I mean, I think she means well, last time she at least tried to stick to women. Why doesn’t she pull that crap with you?”

“According to our Mother I am too old and barren to even bother trying.”

“You’re only five years older than me!”

“Which is why she thinks you’re _running out of time_.” Rita mocked, sipping back her own wine. 

Despite both your parents being career driven and knowing the field you worked in, your Mom definitely wanted at least one of you to pop out a couple of grandkids for her. The thought was semi distracted by the waitress dropping off your food and a refill round of drinks that you thanked her for as you dug in.

“You know…” you started, swallowing a bite of pasta, “Mom’s being super over dramatic, you’re far from being barren.”

“Thanks.” Rita gave you a warm smile, “but you do remember I want absolutely nothing to do with children right?”

“Yeah.” You laughed, “I just wish she’d get off my case. I feel like sometimes she’s trying to force my hand, like, that she hates…” your words trailed off as your focus switched to your food.

“Hey,” a piece of shrimp came flying onto your plate and you flinched, looking up “she doesn’t have a problem with you being gay, she just…forgets sometimes. You don’t come across like that so when she sees someone who looks interested she’s just eager to play matchmaker. She just wants you to be happy.”

“And if I’m perfectly happy already?”

The tender sweet sisterly moment was gone almost as fast as it came as a smirk took over Rita’s face at the sight of someone coming down the aisle before she turned back to you.

“You find yourself a friend who’s willing to put up with being your plus one in turn for a free bar.” You weren’t surprised when Rafael came into view, giving you both a nod.

“Why ya gotta blind side me with this shit?”

“Maybe if you actually wrote things down on your calendar you wouldn’t have a problem finding a fake date.” She countered.

“Nah,” Rafael began, “from what I hear she’s too busy sassing Judges in arraignment.” Your brow scrunched until he moved a step forward and Casey appeared beside him.

“I- was not sassing!” You shot to him, turning back to your sister, “it was just Ginny, it’s fine.”

“Ginny?” The man countered and you looked up at him, gleam in your eyes.

“Ms Virginia told me when I was eight I could call her Ginny, I think I’m allowed.”

“Don’t make a habit of it or Mom’ll have something else to be on your case about.” Rita advised.

“I’m not. Things were behind, I needed to get to actual court.”

“Yeah, speaking of…” Casey quirked a brow, “shouldn’t you be in part 37 right now?”

“Motion to dismiss was granted.” You winked.

“Your luck is gonna run out one of these days.” 

“That sounds like a threat Novak.” You teased, pulling a smirk from her.

“Okay, enough flirting,” Rita cut in and you choked on your wine while Casey’s cheeks instantly flushed, “Barba and I need to talk deals. Y/n either scoot over or let him in.”

“I should go anyways.” Your slipped out of the booth, “guess I have a fucking gala to get ready for.”

“So _you_ don’t want to talk deals.” Casey asked, glad you were distracted gathering your things as her skin tried to return to its normal shade.

“No chance.” You smiled. She nodded, turning slightly away from the table,

“Guess I’ll see you Monday then.”

You nodded, then stepped out of the way so Rafael could slide into the side of the booth you’d been sitting in. Before the offer was even out of your mouth he’d already dug into your pasta, you whacked at his arm before he could go for your wine, shooting him a scowl before you drained it, turning back to your sister.

“I’ll trade you the Keurig for your latte machine if you add on those Louboutin’s I like so much.”

“The purple ones?” 

“Yeah.” You nodded, the gleam in your eye apparent and Rafael chuckled.

“Deal, but I get to borrow that turquoise dress for tonight.”

“Only if you throw the soda stream.”

“Fine.” She clipped, “I don’t really use it anyways.”

“Perfect.”

“I’ll be over at seven, _be ready_!”

“Yeah!” You waved over your shoulder, “thanks for lunch!” You winked and dashed out of the restaurant before Rita even had time to process that she was stuck with the bill. She rolled her eyes, letting out a sigh and Rafael made a comment about how happy he was to be an only child and she whipped a coaster at him, changing the subject back to work.


	3. Chapter 3

When you rounded the corner into the precinct your head was down, focussing on your phone as you hastily typed out an extended reply and apology to your Mother about bailing early from the gala. You’d barely made it into the car before you cell was beeping with a text that she had someone you had to meet. You were almost thankful the call had come in from Benson, despite that meant a weekend of more work than you’d originally planned. 

Casey was more than relieved that your attention was fully on your phone, she could barely tear her eyes away from you, and she suddenly felt incredibly underdressed in her workout gear. You were in a slinky shimmery silver gown with sapphire accents around the neckline and a slit up to your mid thigh, a blue Louboutin peeking out from under the hem as you walked. Your hair was tied back exposing your neck, a few loosely curled pieces fell framing your face, and your pursed lips were painted in a plum tint that she knew would leave stains across her porcelain skin.

“What happened?” You asked, finally looking up as you reached the interrogation window. Casey gulped, her eyes darting away from you to the glass, her voice completely lost, leaving Olivia to reply.

“Your client decided to get his bail revoked by murdering one of his victims.” 

“You catch him red handed?”

“No. But an eye witness says they saw him leaving the scene.”

“Any security cameras confirm the sighting?”

“Not that we’ve found yet.”

“Any blood, DNA or weapons found on his person or in his possession?”

“No but those are easily dumped anywhere between the crime scene and his apartment.”

“Anything at the scene that links him to the crime? Prints? Shoe marks? Hairs or fibres?”

“The fact that Melissa was one of his victims and set to testify at the trial not enough for you Counsellor?”

“No.” You half laughed, “it’s Friday night, why was she out? Where’s the scene? She could’ve been out with friends and taken a turn down a bad road. Did you even ask my client for an alibi?”

“We’re double checking it now.”

“Okay. Then you dragged me down here for nothing. He potentially violated his bail, keep him in the cage overnight and have him transferred to Riker’s on Monday. Feel free to call me once CSU’s done processing the scene and we can talk.” You glanced to Casey, her face may have been focussed on the glass but you could see in the slight reflection that her eyes were dragging up your body, unable to even pretend to be paying attention, you smirked. “Got anything to add Novak?”

“I-what?” She quickly shook out of it, her cheeks flushing lightly once she turned to actually look you in the eye, “she’s right.” She sighed, looking back to Liv, “until we have labs back we’ve got him on nothing but bail violation. Sorry to interrupt your evening.”

“You kidding me?” You snorted, “you got me out of there right before my Mom tried to set me up with some ‘future Congressman’. Though…you did pull me away from an open bar, so I do believe you’ll owe me a drink or two Counsellor.”

“Seems like it was a waste of a dress.” The words tumbled out of her mouth before she could help it and you grinned.

“There’ll be other gala’s. Shame to interrupt your workout though.” Your gaze burnt into her, admiring the way the Lycra clung to her petite frame, usually covered by blazers and dress pants, now you could truly appreciate the way her muscles move, her ponytail baring her neck. You couldn’t help but want to see how many purple marks you could leave on the exposed skin, lipstick or bruises, at this point you didn’t care. (In hindsight maybe a few glasses of champagne after half a dinner wasn’t the best way to come into work, but at least it was just the prosecution being dashingly distracting and nothing worse).

“You want to talk to your client?” Olivia broke in and you shook your head.

“Tell him I called, approved your actions. I’m headed home to start working his case now. I’ve got a bottle of wine and a pair of pyjamas calling my name.” You gave Casey a small nod and a grin, “I’ll see you Monday.”

“You really wanna take this to court?” You turned back, half surprised it was the brunette talking to you, though, you could tell Casey was still half in her head.

“He has an alibi, you don’t have a match yet. I’ll take my chances on playing this out the fun way.” Casey laughed, 

“You never were on to turn down a fight.”

“Exactly.” This time you fully turned on your heel, making your way back to the elevators, more than well aware of the redhead’s eyes on you. After the way things had been the past couple of weeks, there was no way you were about to turn down the opportunity to show off in a courtroom in front of her. Besides, if she looked that good in clothing that tight she had to look even better underneath it.

*

Show off was exactly what you did, the first few days of the trial weren’t too much more than normal, but you definitely added in a little bit more flair than normal. Casey started to have a bit of trouble focussing and was starting to worry that she was losing the jury on day two as you desecrated one of the people’s witnesses, especially considering the one who saw Peters on Friday seemed to have vanished into thin air. Part of you thought you may have been imagining things, but you were sure that Casey was putting in just as much panache as you normally did, if not more, which was rather unusual for her. 

Friday morning rolled around and first thing you were on your last cross before closing arguments, it wouldn’t even take the full day to finish. You practically waltzed into the courtroom adorned in what Casey knew was a brand new outfit. A deep purple mid length pantsuit complete with matching Louboutin’s and that same gorgeous lipstick from earlier, a dainty gold watch around your wrist and a dangling necklace that disappeared under the neckline of your shirt, pulling her eye further downward than advisable all things considered. You greeted her with a grin out of the corner of your eye as you settled into the defence table. After your shenanigans at arraignment and being that Judge Farrell was presiding over the case, she wasn’t wasting anytime diving straight into the day to make sure you weren’t about to pull any crap in her courtroom.

You’d tried to convince Peters that he didn’t need to take the stand, the case was practically in the bag at this point anyways, even with the attached manslaughter charge. You knew the jury was eating out of the palm of your hand, all you needed was your closing arguments. However, people had a bad habit of being idiots and playing fast and loose with the law that they thought they understood, so here you were, leaning against the defence table, arms crossed over your chest as you greeted your client from the wooden box. 

Leading him through a short series of question and answers, you were sure to hold him on the short leash you’d practiced, keeping the case on your side of the court. You kept a friendly and warm banter going as you leant against the witness stand, your eyes ghosting over the jury, pausing briefly at the prosecution where you smirked at the sight of Casey biting her lip. You nearly lost your concentration at the way it popped out of her mouth until you caught sight of Rita further back in the gallery, giving you the ‘ _good job_ ’ nod and you managed to pull it together. Losing it because of Casey was one thing, but if it happened in front of your sister, you’d never hear the end of it.

Returning to your table you watched as Casey began her questioning without standing, shooting her first couple of questions in a cocky manner from her chair, you nearly rolled your eyes. When she did stand, moving towards the box you were more than drawn in with how she was dressed today, enticing you further into her game as she went. She usually didn’t do colour in the courtroom, but underneath a pristinely fitted dark blazer stood a red button up, if you didn’t know better, there was an extra button undone, and it wasn’t for the view of your client. Much like the other night at the precinct, her hair was up, a lone baby hair escaping the twist, brushing across her neck as she pivoted throughout the room. You were stuck in a trance until you heard a near growl come from the stand, your head shooting up to Peters, you gave him a steely look and he shrunk back a bit, but Casey didn’t let up. Her voice raised, the ferocity of it giving you goosebumps, a shiver ran through your body at the sound, the huskiness stood out more than anything. Within a matter of seconds, it didn’t matter how powerful of an objection you called, or how cold of a look you shot your client, she had him completely torn to shreds. You’d dropped back into your chair in defeat when Farrell overruled you, you were pretty sure your case was shot, at least you still had closing arguments to get through. You tried to flip the page over, focussing on what Peters was saying to change up your speech, but ended up far too entranced by Casey. 

She announced her questioning was done, turning from the stand, expecting to see your gaze hardened on her, a near scowl on your lips. Instead she was greeted with blown pupils, your eyes boring into her, your head tilted in a welcoming manner as your lips opened ever so slightly, they twitched upwards at the sight of her cheeks turning a light shade of pink. She stuttered in her steps so quickly you were the only one that noticed, you held her gaze as you asked for a redirect. Casey involuntarily shuddered as she readjusted down into her chair, still feeling your eyes on her even though you were facing the complete opposite way. She watched as you did your best to turn your case back around and suddenly couldn’t stop thinking about the passion you held in the courtroom being used in a very different kind of situation. It was only when Judge Farrell asked if you were both ready for closing that she even realized the trial was almost done.  
The Jury was out for deliberation, Casey had been hounded by the SVU squad, who, with good reason, were worried this perp was going to be able to walk out of there today with no repercussions. You’d instinctively followed Rita, practically whining until she handed over the coffee she’d brought for you.

“Nice save in there.” She commented and you groaned over the rim of the cup.

“You think so?” You pulled back, surprised.

“Yeah.” She half laughed, “Novak should’ve called at _least_ two objections but she missed them. I don’t know if she was going over closing notes or what but you did something to throw her off her game.”

“Hmm…” your eyes drifted over to the prosecutor. You’d never managed to rock her that hard during a trial, she was always fast on her feet, clearly there was something sparked today that you hadn’t managed to hit before. In fact, she still looked a little frazzled as she tried to keep up with the little blonde you still had yet to actually meet, though you could see the frustration in her face.

“I’ve gotta be back by two. Forlini’s or 87 for lunch?”

“Ugh, we _always_ do Forlini’s! _Everybody_ always does Forlini’s! 87 has way better Old Fashioned’s anyways.”

“Alright.” Rita agreed, “87 it is.”

The two of you had just made it past security, barely reaching the sunlight of the early afternoon when your phone pinged. Pulling it from your pocket you were two stairs down when you stopped, Rita a few paces ahead of you before she realized, turning back to you.

“What?”

“Jury’s back…”

“Then you crushed it.”

“Or I completely fucked up.” Your sister scoffed, 

“Are you kidding me? I’ve never seen Novak so flustered. Did you want lunch?”

“Uh, yeah, just get something I can heat up later. Leave it in Barba’s office, I’ve gotta drop off some motions after this anyways.”

“You trust your food around Raf?”

“You’re right leave it with Carmen! Bring her a coffee for me? I’ll buy you a drink later.”

“You owe me.” She smirked and you rolled your eyes, turning opposite ways as you made your way back inside. 

Today waiting for the verdict actually had you nervous. Once you’d cleared your first couple of months working solo you were always able to tell whether you had the case won or not, even if they came back with a guilty verdict you were always prepared for it. Today was the first time you honestly had no idea what to expect. 

Casey often went into verdicts unsure of what the outcome would be, that was the sticky situation being a prosecutor, you could know with all of your heart and gut, the hard evidence could be there, but all it would take was one Juror disagreeing to throw the entire thing. The added doubt of going up against you always swayed her, you had a strong case and as usual, had done an impeccable job at presenting it.

Which is why it was such a shock when the Jury came back guilty on all counts, even more so was when the foreman asked if the manslaughter charge could be upped to a murder charge. You fiercely objected to that and were thankful that Judge Farrell agreed that could be discussed at sentencing, not today, for now, Peters was remanded back to Rikers until the hearing. He still offered you a handshake and you gave him the best apology you could, gathering your things as the courtroom cleared up. You turned to Casey, fully recovered with a smirk on your lips,

“Well…everybody gets one Ms Novak….”


	4. Chapter 4

Finally done with work you were thankful to be able to distract yourself with your phone, scrolling a little mindlessly as you munched on a plate of sweet potato fries up at the bar. You barely glanced up from your Old Fashioned at the movement out of the corner of your eye,

“You stalking me now?” You asked as Rita settled into the stool, quickly ordering her own drink.

“Figured you might want company after that verdict.”

“Rita I’m fine.” You laughed, looking up at her, “I did my job.”

“You lost.”

“Thanks for that.” You mocked, “I still got paid.” Sucking back a gulp of alcohol you spoke again, “besides, after the verdict he thanked me for getting him off of two murder charges.”

“ _Two?”_

“His one vic and the missing witness…”

“You win some you lose some.”

“Exactly.” You shifted in the chair, pulling your blazer off, readjusting the sleeveless blouse as you tossed the jacket over the back of the chair, throwing your elbow over it, “it’s just another case. What?” You asked as you noticed Rita’s furrowed brow.

“Is that my shirt?”

“Looks better on me.” You quipped looking down at it and she rolled her eyes.

“I _just_ had that dry cleaned! Where did you even get it?”

“Uh…your closet. This morning….your earrings are back in your jewelry box by the way.”

“I regret giving you a key…” she muttered, taking another swig of her drink. “You take that deal for the Mattheson case?” You let out a sigh, your glass plonking down onto the bar harder than intended.

“You know…if I had wanted to talk shop, I would’ve gone to Forlini’s or Beekman.”

“Why _are_ you five blocks out of your way anyway?” Rita asked and your head swivelled toward her, a near offended look on your face, “what?”

“It’s Friday Rita…I don’t have another case til Wednesday. Look around…you notice a specific kind of clientele?” You watched as her eyes scanned the room briefly. While the lounge wasn’t known as a gay bar, it was still the place for the more mature, business types to find what they were looking for, especially on the weekends. It was a much nicer option than having to deal with a club, and a much more relaxed environment. 

“You’re looking to hook up.”

“Yeah…and you’re cramping my style.” You nudged her glass toward her in an attempt to get her to finish it, “get outta here before people start thinking you’re my fucking sugar mommy.” Rita laughed, downing the rest of her cocktail.

“Fine.” She stood, pulling on her jacket, “at least text me when you’re home so I know you’re not dead?”

“I will.” You smiled, leaning in as you kissed each other’s cheeks.

“You got someone in mind?” She smirked and you laughed, shaking your head at her as she playfully frowned before she tuned to leave.

Truthfully, you did have someone in mind…you’d had her in mind for a few hours already, and were shocked when luck seemed to be on your side that evening. Shortly before Rita had shown up you’d seen the redhead slip into the lounge basically unnoticed, smirking at the sight of her settling in at the opposite end of the bar from you. She was at the last stool that faced the bartender while you were around the opposite corner, keeping her hidden from your sister before you’d basically kicked her out. Pulling out your phone you swiftly typed out a message, watching as her eyes darted down toward her device,

_‘Enjoying that martini?’_

Casey’s brow furrowed for a minute, glancing around the bar, her eyes quickly meeting with yours and her cheeks flushed, a small smile overtaking her lips as you smirked over the rim of your glass.

_‘It’s missing something…’_

_‘Try more olive juice.’_

_‘You think so?’_

_‘Well yeah….I would’ve expected a girl like you to like it dirty.’_

You couldn’t help but chuckle at the way she sputtered over her drink at your text, her eyes darting up to you before shooting back to the glass in front of her. You signalled the bartender to wrap up your tab, first adding another round for yourself and Casey to be dropped off at her end of the bar.

“Come to gloat?” You greeted in a tease, leaning up against the bar beside her chair.

“On the contrary.” She smiled, “I thought you were gonna get that one.”

“Figured I’d play nice…let you win for once.” Winking, you swiped the tooth-picked olive from her fresh martini glass, sucking it into your mouth. She laughed lightly, her eyes trained on the way your lips wrapped around the stick, 

“I’m sure that’s what happened.”

“Can I ask you something?”

“Hmm?” She quirked a brow over a larger sip of gin.

_“Does it make you nervous when I stare?”_

“What?” Her breath caught in her throat as she thought back to closing arguments.

“Earlier…in the courtroom, you practically tripped over yourself.” Swallowing back a mouthful of gin she gathered her nerves. You weren’t at work anymore, and if you were laying it on the way you were, why not take the plunge?

“I wouldn’t have if you weren’t practically _eye fucking_ me the entire time I was doing my cross.”

“Ah…” you took a sip, “so you did notice.”

“Noticed the new suit too…you buy that just for me?”

“You seemed to take a liking to the purple lipstick last week…figured it seemed like a good route to go.”

“Right on the nose.” Casey drained her martini glass, “but how about we cut the crap?”

“You have something in mind Novak?”

“First move is to get you out of here…second is distract you…” she swiped the cherry stem from between your fingers, popping the fruit into her lips, “ _Shall we put that mouth to a better use?”_

*  
It was honestly a miracle your apartment door even got closed behind the two of you, much less locked. Casey instantly had you pinned into the wall of the entrance way, your lips locked in a fiery kiss while her hands swiftly undid the buttons of your blazer. They snuck up your arms, pushing the fabric off your shoulders, letting it drop to the floor before your hands swiftly grasped at the hem of your blouse, pulling it over your head and tossing it to the floor. Casey groaned, practically lunging back into your body, her mouth swept over the skin of your neck, breathy gasps escaping your lips at the feeling. You hands began to roam under her shirt, tickling at her skin, pulling her flush against you. 

Your hips rutted up into her body when her teeth sunk into your pulse point and you moaned, fingers deftly moving to her shirt, undoing the buttons as fast as you could without ruining the garment. A hand curled into the back of her hair, redirecting her mouth to yours in a heated kiss, tongue plunging into her mouth, rolling against hers. 

Casey groaned into your mouth, the taste of you already intoxicating her, her hands swiftly un did the clasp of your bra and it joined the ever growing trail of clothing as you managed to move a few feet down the hallway. Her hands cupped at your chest, thumbs rolling over your nipples before pinching at them, bringing them to peaks while a gasp escaped your lips. One hand continued to toy with your tits while the other tickled its way down your body, slipping into the front of your pants. She chuckled at the way your hips shot forward when she cupped you through the lace of your panties.

“Don’t worry…” she husked against your ear, “I’ll take care of you.” You couldn’t help the small moan as her fingers delved into your panties, swiping through your folds. Casey’s lips hit your jawline tantalizingly slow, “you been this wet all day baby girl?” A single finger slid into your pussy and your fingers clenched around her shoulders, “bet you wanted me to just bend you over the defence table, fuck you ‘til you’re a whimpering mess.” Her teeth nibbled into your skin, “and you’d take it, like the good little slut you are.” A second finger joined the first, thrusting slowly in and out of your heat, you whined, 

“ _Fuck…Casey…”_

“Yes sweetheart?” Her free hand tilted your chin up, your eyes flying open at the feeling of her thumb flicking at your clit. An ever so brief moment of clarity shot through you and you cocked a brow, managing to get the words out without panting, dripping with sass.

“Thought you wanted my mouth?” 

Casey smirked, pulling her hand out of your pants, holding her fingers up to your lips and you very obediently wrapped your mouth around them. Tongue lapping your essence clean off her fingers, pulling off them with a pop.

“Guess you better get to work.” She murmured before kissing you deeply, tongue delving into your mouth, groaning at the taste of your juices. 

Your hands slipped behind her, lowering the zipper on her skirt before pushing both it and her underwear to the ground. She’d barely stepped out of them by the time you dropped to your knees, your mouth working its way up her thigh, sucking and nibbling at the tender skin. Your hands ran up her hips, encouraging her to throw a leg over your shoulder, one came to pin her against the wall while the other began to toy with her pussy. She swore lightly at the feeling of your fingers dipping into her briefly before you brought them up, circling her clit, dragging out her wetness. God she was every fucking beautiful. 

Wasting no time your mouth plunged into her heat, greedily lapping through her folds, sucking as much as you could into your mouth. Your tongue probed into her cunt, curling and flicking as deep as it could, groaning over the absolute heavenly taste of her. Casey’s breaths began to come out in pants, a hand winding tightly into your hair, encouraging you to keep going. Your tongue lay a broad stripe through her, flicking at her clit and she whimpered. Your lips latched around her swollen nub, sucking it deeply while your hand returned to her pussy.

Two fingers slid in with ease, fucking into her in the same rhythm that your sucked at her clit. The fingers tangled in your hair tightened, her nails scratching at your scalp while her noises grew louder. Your fingers curled, crooked perfectly into the sensitive spot of her inner walls and she moaned loudly. Your tongue flicked against her clit, tracing patterns around the nub while your fingers increased their pace, fucking feverishly into her pussy. 

“ _Fuck! Fuck…_ ” Casey swore, pulling your face impossibly close to her cunt, her hips beginning to roll against your face as she started to chase after her orgasm. The heat burnt under her skin, winding tighter and tighter as it sunk its way South, her pussy pulsating around your fingers. The warmth of her walls fluttering with more intensity with every drag of your fingers, her hips shuddering with each flick of her clit, body tensing at the way you would suck it into your lips. 

She swore again, much louder this time as her body nearly went limp, your free arm pushing her tightly against the wall in an attempt to keep her upright. Her hips jolted, both thrusting into your face and in a feeble attempt to pull away. You pinned her to the wall, not giving up on your assault, mouth lapping at her twitching clit. Her pussy clamped down on your fingers, thighs shaking around you as you could all but curl the the tips of your fingers into her gspot. Casey whined, her body shivering, jumping toward you as she came, juices practically soaking your hand.

You chuckled, gently pulling your fingers from her, sucking them clean before you lay a soft kiss right above her clit. Your mouth trailed its way up her body as you returned to standing, lips ghosting over hers.

“You were right…much better use of my mouth...” you kissed her softly, “you taste divine darling.” Panting slightly, she nipped at your lower lip, her eyes full of lust while she spoke,

“Bedroom. Now.” Chuckling lightly you grabbed at her wrist, dragging her down the hallway while you managed to kick your pants off. Your hands wrapped around her body, pulling you to her in a kiss while you quickly undid her bra, tossing it to the floor, leaving both of you finally completely bare. “Toys?” She murmured,

“Basket.” You nodded your head to the bedside table, yelping quietly as she shoved you down onto the bed. Casey fumbled around for a minute, exploring her options before dropping down onto the bed, straddling your lap.

“I have a feeling you’re not gonna play by the rules…” she smirked, “arms up.” Your eyes glinted at the sight of the cuffs she pulled out, swiftly linking them through your headboard and around your wrists. A moment of tenderness flashed across her face as she spoke again, “is that too tight?” You tugged against them lightly and shook your head,

“Perfect.” You smirked,

“Word?”

“Cherries.”

“Good girl.” 

She grinned, leaning over you to press a fiery kiss to your lips, sucking your lower one into her mouth before pulling away. Her mouth left a trail of sticky kiss marks down your body, pausing briefly to latch around your nipples, toying with you just enough to have you stretching against the cuffs, eager to feel her body under your hands. Casey nipped at your hip bones, chuckling darkly at the way your hips shot off the bed, your pants turning into a quiet string of begging. You could feel yourself already clenching around nothing, the sheer thought of Casey fucking you nearly enough to get you off on its own. 

You gasped suddenly as her mouth hit your dripping pussy, tongue lapping greedily at your juices, eager for more of a taste. She hummed in satisfaction, lips wrapping around your clit as she sunk two fingers into your heat, smirking at the sound of the cuffs clanking against the headboard. Her fingers curled while they pumped, searching for the spongey spot within you. When your hips jolted up off the bed she smiled, her fingers tapping, pressing and twirling against the spot while her tongue danced over your throbbing clit. Your walls fluttered around her hand, the heat pooling in your body, desire taking over as you strained against the cuffs, the metal digging into your skin as you let out a moan. The coil building within you pulsed, pussy clenching, you swore loudly, your body shaking as your orgasm washed over you. 

Casey softly lapped against you, pulling her fingers from you as your head was thrown back into the pillows. You felt the bed sink as she shifted, your eyes cracking open when she let out a soft moan as she slid an end of the double headed toy into herself, adjusting the harness so it was settled right against her clit. 

“ _Fuck you’re gorgeous…”_ you muttered and she smirked, dropping over you in a kiss.

“You’re pretty fucking hot yourself.” She murmured against your lips while she palmed you the remote for the toy, even if you were restrained she could at least give you the control of the vibrations that came on her end. “Not to mention drenched.” She chuckled, tracing the toy through your folds, making sure you were ready for her.

“Stop teasing…” you whined and she laughed again, biting into your neck as she sunk the toy into you, resulting in a groan bouncing off your bedroom walls.

Casey thrusted into you, burying the toy to the hilt, letting out a soft moan as it pressed into her clit. She pulled back, setting a steady pace, rolling her hips into you with grace. Filling you completely she circled her hips and you whimpered, your hand flicking the remote, letting the toy begin to vibrate against her pussy on the first setting.

 _“Harder…please…”_ you whined and she chuckled.

“You really are a good little slut, aren’t you?” You yelped as her hips met yours with more intensity, the dildo dragging across your walls with every thrust. “Look at how good you take it, you like it when I fuck you like this?”

“Ye…yes!” You panted out, arms tugging against the cuffs, whining when you couldn’t get them on Casey. 

Instead you flicked the speed of the vibe up a couple of notches, pulling a moan from Casey as she dropped to her forearms around you, a string of swears escaping her lips. Every thrust of her hips had you practically seeing stars, the contact from the toy and now her body against your clit electrifying all of your senses. The room turned into a heated exchange of moans and whines, whimpers bouncing off the walls and into each other’s lungs through steamy messy kisses that were all tongues, teeth and panting. You felt the burning on you skin shoot south, your hips jerking up into Casey’s, meeting her thrust for thrust.

“ _Please…more..”_

“You want more…give me more.” She murmured, sinking her teeth into your shoulder and you clicked the vibrations up another two notches. Casey nearly shrieked, shuddering as she shoved herself back up onto her haunches. As you’d asked, her fingers quickly found your clit as she continued to thrust the dildo into you, her hips beginning to stutter as the toy buzzed against her intensely. Your pussy clamped down around it, your body shaking beneath her as you let out a string of swears the pleasure bursting through you so heavily you yanked harder than you’d meant against the cuffs. Your body arched off the mattress as Casey shuddered above you, letting out a cry as she stilled, half collapsed over you as her hips stilled. You could feel your juices gushing out around the sides of the toy, your hips rocking up to meet Casey’s and you felt the dribble of her own wetness intermingling with yours. 

Her lips met yours with such tenderness you whined again, pulling against your restraints as she slipped the toy from you. Her hand scooped the remote from yours, clicking it off as she attempted to catch her breath, pulling the harness off and tossing it to the side before dropping down onto the bed.

“ _Case…”_

“Yeah baby?” Her head rolled toward you and you yanked against the cuffs with a pout on your lips. 

“I wanna hold you.”

“Fuck!” She practically jumped up, quickly undoing the metal throwing them back into the basket. She pulled your wrists to her lips, softly kissing them, trailing over the irritated skin. “M’sorry.” She murmured and you smiled up at her, tugging her to you, letting her curl around your body.

“You’re forgiven.” You replied, kissing at the top of her head gently.

“Are you good?” She asked, her lips meeting your skin.

“Fucking perfect.”

_“I said I’d take care of you, did you think I wouldn’t follow through?”_

“Mmm….there’s always hesitations.” You teased and she rolled her head up, shooting you a glare. Instead of giving her a chance to retort your hand cupped her cheek, pulling her in for a small kiss, murmuring against her, “but now I know for the future…you hold up on your word.”

“Always will.” She kissed you again, humming in satisfaction over the slow lazy kiss as you dropped back into the pillows. 

The late hour and tediousness of the long day began to sink in, exhaustion taking over both of your bodies as blissed out relaxation took over your minds. Hands idly playing with the others hair, tracing patterns against their skin while your breathing returned to normal, heart beats lowering until you were both subdued enough to slip into a very well earned and needed slumber.


	5. Chapter 5

The window in your bedroom had been cracked the night before, letting the cool night air seep through the heat of late spring. While it made for great free a/c, it meant that the chirping of the birds and the sounds of traffic were that much louder the next morning. Your nose scrunched in distaste of being woken up before you needed as you slowly came back to life, blinking your eyes open a few times. You were curled into Casey’s body, one of her arms tossed over your waist while the other was resting curled in yours. Shifting slightly so you could see her face your free hand reached up, pushing back her loose hair, trailing down her jaw until you were cupping her chin. Your thumb softly traced across her lips and they twitched slightly, pulling into a small grin before they kissed your thumb gently as she cracked her eyes open.

“Morning…” she greeted, voice thick with sleep.

“Good morning.” You replied with a smile, moving your hand to her cheek as you moved up to kiss her.

“Mmmm…it certainly is.” She smiled, tightening the arm she had around you as she rolled onto her back, pulling you down on top of her. You giggled softly, pressing your lips to hers again. They moved leisurely against each other, all the time in the world to simply _be_. The kiss broke for only a moment as you shifted, throwing a leg over her hips to straddle her before it continued. 

Unlike the night before, there was no urgency, no carnal need to get to the end result, to hit your peaks, or watch the other fall apart. It was a calm spring morning, the city slowly coming to life outside while the sun beamed in through the cracks in the curtain, bathing the two of you in warm golden rays. The kisses were soft, separated by smiles and subdued laughs the entire thing much more intimate, quiet, as a lazy morning was meant to be. It was as if the entire outside world had melted away, the thought of your careers nowhere near either of your minds as your lips danced with grace to a rhythm that was more than easy to discover.

Casey’s hands tickled down your sides and you shivered, small smile curving your cheeks as your hand stroked hers, pecking her lips. They slid under the blanket, caressing at the globes of your ass, softly massaging your supple skin and you let out a breathy groan against her lips. She lifted her head up, capturing your lips in another kiss, leaving a hand on your ass the other one trailed up your spine, curling gently around your head. Your free hand moved down her body, rolling across her nipple before tracing up her inner thighs. A soft sigh escaped her lips as her eyes fluttered shut, smiling, you kissed across her jaw, your tongue soothing a darkening mark left on her neck, your lips ghosting over it before continuing across her skin.

The pads of your fingers circled over her clit, barely touching, yet enough to pull a gentle whine from her, her hips undulating ever so slightly toward the sensation. Your mouth moved back up to hers, seizing her lips in a kiss, your tongue slid across her lower lip as your fingers snuck down, swiping through her folds. A small gasp opened her lips and you took advantage, your tongue slipping into her mouth, sighing at the taste of her, rolling against her tongue. Slowly, you sunk a finger into her waiting pussy, moaning at the feel of her warmth wrapped around you, it pumped casually, curling ever so lightly. Casey broke the kiss, whimpering softly, her lips burying into the skin of your neck, circling your finger around her pussy you added another one, your thrusting speeding up slightly. 

“Wait…”she murmured and you immediately pulled your hand out, eyes catching hers before she stilled, her eyes glancing in the direction of the wall, “is that coming from in here?” You paused, looking in the direction she was, 

“Case, there’s a door man, a fob for the elevator, and two locks to get in here, trust me it’s just the hallway.” As you leant back down to kiss her again a sound that definitely came from inside your apartment stalled both of you and you sighed. “I’ve been waiting on the super to come fix the piping in the guest bathroom all week, it’s just him.”

“Mmkay.” She murmured, capturing you in a kiss again, breath hitching at the feeling of your hand back against her pussy. You let out a quiet yelp as Casey suddenly sat up, you had to clutch at her shoulder in an attempt to not tumble off the bed.

“What?” You huffed.

“Is he making coffee?” You tuned your ear into the noise coming from down the hall and heard the very distinctive sound of the fridge opening and a spoon clinking against ceramic.

“It brews automatically, he probably helped himself.” Begrudgingly you climbed off her lap, scooping up a satin robe off a chair to wrap around your body, “I’ll tell him to go fuck off.” Leaning down you kissed her quickly, “I’ll be right back.”

“K.”

You slipped out the bedroom door, padding down the hallway as you rubbed what was left of sleep out of your eyes, pushing your hair back from your face as you rounded the bend.

“Hey, can you come back later? Late night.”

“ _Oh Jesus Christ!_ ” Rita jumped and you let out a groan. Getting rid of her wasn’t going to be anywhere near as easy, “I didn’t think you were home!”

“Then what the fuck are you doing in my apartment? And where _would_ I have been?”

“With whoever you hooked up with last night.”

“Who’s saying I even managed to hook up?”

“Uh…the heels at your door were a starter…you don’t wear anything not designer. Which means she’s still here?” She smirked.

“Which means that you’re interrupting.” You growled, “so I’ll ask again, _what_ are you doing here?” Knowing you were going to have to admit defeat, you moved around the island to pour yourself a cup of coffee.

“I’ve got a meeting with a new client tomorrow, I need that shirt back.” She shrugged, “and I figured you’d be gone so I’d manage to actually get all the other clothes you’ve stolen back from your closet. I _know_ you have that teal suit.” 

“Teal really isn’t your colour anyways.”

“Oh please, everything looks good on me.” You rolled your eyes as you gulped back some coffee, circling back to the other side of the island.

“Anyone ever tell you you’re conceited?”

“You know you’re _awfully_ cranky for someone who got laid last night.”

You scooped up the tossed aside blouse from the floor and threw it at your sister.

“Maybe that’s because you cock blocked my morning session.”

“Was this on the floor!? Seriously?”

“ _Oh_ my God!” You huffed loudly, “I would’ve had it dry cleaned if you’d given me twenty four hours!” She scoffed, flipping the shirt back right side out, inspecting it quickly before folding it and dropping it beside her purse. Coffee in hand she moved around the island through the kitchen, “where do you think you’re going?”

“I told you, to go through your closet.”

“You can’t go in my room right now.”

“Oh come on.”

“ _Rita_!” She turned back to you to argue right as the door creaked open, and Casey padded out, half wrapped in another one of your robes.

“It’s fine, I just got called to a crime scene, I’ve gotta go.” She grimaced, quickly bending to scoop up her discarded underwear and skirt from the hallway. Rita glanced from you to Casey and back again with a satisfied grin on her lips.

“A prosecutor….how interesting.”

“Oh please as if I didn’t come home to find Barba railing you over the kitchen counter.” You fired back, barely hearing Casey’s chuckle.

“Oh ho! College _does not_ count!”

“You know, I really expected more from you, letting him dominate you? Weak.”

“Really?” She cocked a brow, her free hand plucking yours, raising your wrist to eye height, “and I supposed the red marks on your wrists did not come from Casey cuffing you to the bed?” Scowling you wrenched your hand from hers and immediately punched her in the side.

“Uh…you think I can borrow a shirt?” Casey asked, “fuckin’ cops’ll call me out if I’m in the same outfit.”

“Yeah, help yourself.” You gave her hand a quick squeeze and she started to turn back to the hallway.

“Ah!” Rita interjected and you rolled your eyes.

“From the left side of the closet.”

“Thanks.” Casey shot you a smile darting back to your room as she quickly situated herself the best she could for work. Smirking Rita turned back to you, brow cocked, 

“So?” She half whispered and your brow scrunched.

“Let her get out of the apartment first, Jesus you perv.” You moved back into the open kitchen, pulling down a to go coffee mug, filling it for Casey, you’d made enough deals over the years you could at least somewhat remember how she liked it. When she appeared a moment later you handed it to her, 

“Thanks.” She paused awkwardly and both of your eyes darted over to Rita.

“You mind?!”

“Fine.” She rolled her eyes, “I need to pee anyways, how many dicks am I gonna find in your bathroom?” You raised an eye brow at Casey who replied,

“ _Technically_ one.”

“Do I want to know what that means?”

“Just go!” You groaned, dropping your head onto Casey’s shoulder as Rita finally disappeared, “bet you’re glad you don’t have any sisters right about now.”

“Like you wouldn’t believe.”She half teased and you shot her a glare that she fixed with a kiss, for a moment, the urgency of work and Rita in the other room vanished. Your arms came up to wrap around her shoulders, just beginning to deepen the kiss as her phone beeped again and she huffed. “You said you were off til Wednesday right?”

“Mmhmm..”

“What’d’ya say we pick up where we left off on Monday night then?”

“ _That_ sounds like an idea I can certainly get behind.”

“Perfect.” She kissed you softly, “cause I have a _very_ good feeling you’d look real pretty with my hands around your neck.” With a smirk, she left you half sputtering as she slipped through the apartment door. Letting out a low whistle you plucked your coffee from the counter, moving back to your bedroom, eager to finish your drink and lay around all day.

“Good, she’s gone.” Rita smiled, “get dressed, let’s go for brunch.”

“Am I allowed to at least shower first?” Her lips pursed for a moment before she nodded, a gleam in her eye.

“Yes. That’ll give me time to raid your closet.” You huffed out in defeat, muttering to her as you turned toward the bathroom, 

“I fucking hate you.”


End file.
